


Stolen and Captive

by LeviathanCole



Series: Midnight Ecstasy [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bed vs Coffin, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanCole/pseuds/LeviathanCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you managed to steal away something from me that I will never wanted to get back, maybe I’ll consider requesting to Integra to have a bed back here in your room,” Alucard said to Seras.</p><p>But Seras stole something more than she wanted to steal away from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen and Captive

“If you managed to steal away something from me that I will never wanted to get back, maybe I’ll consider requesting to Integra to have a bed back here in your room,” Alucard said to Seras.

“Do you really mean it Master?!” Seras’ lips parted in surprise and her blue eyes widened in excitement.

“I never back down on my word”

It was her best opportunity to have an affair on a bed again than on a coffin. Seras wanted to feel again the softness and smoothness of a dark cerise velvet coversheets under her cold skin. Her previous affair and her fairytale were ceased when Walter had disposed of her bed.

In a word, Seras was not comfortable sleeping on her coffin so she wanted to experience again how to sleep like a human.

Alucard smirked “Already at your wits end Police Girl?” His fledgling became silent as she pondered deeply at his riddle. He was poignantly confident that there’s nothing can be stolen from him for he got nothing. He was _nothing_.

That is what he thought.

Seras looked at her master’s eyes bravely. She might have cried a lot and have felt fear several times but she was amazingly brave. And Alucard knew from the start that she got what it takes to be a Nosferatu.

“Here I go master”

A soft, light, gentle kiss touched Alucard’s lip. It was hesitantly sweet but still warm. He heard a nonexistent heartbeat crackle inside his hollow chest.

He blinked, regretting that Seras’ soft lips left his yet he can still taste the sliver of love she brought to him.

She had not just stolen a kiss but also his heart.

 _So do you wanted back?_ He asked himself.

Seras was looking at her side with her cheeks in full bloom crimson and asked him “So, how is it master?”

 _You can have my heart_ “But not the kiss,” he said. Seras was startled at his declaration. It got almost no meaning at all.

In the middle of her own confusion, Alucard leaned down to take her lips with utmost care. It was rare for a sensual creature like him to offer a delicate kiss for it was always violent like a storm.

Seras was not responding and of course he knew it for he was connected to her. His kiss that he offered was unrequited at the moment just like from a one sided love. But he won’t force his way to her for letting her to decide to kiss him back would be the sweetest victory. She will love him.

The police girl knew that her heart never had beat again the night she died but when he kissed her, it was forced to pump again then was frozen again in time. Seras can’t breathe, she was suffocating but why would she try to inhale and exhale? She was already dead and never in need of oxygen.

She was expecting that his kiss was just like his guns, high powered and savage, bone and nerves breaking or just like his attitude, arrogant, egoist and sadist but at its finest and faintest, it was pliant, light and warm. It was not a practice of a man who killed millions of people and coupled with manifold partners but was drawn with the innate desire to share that mysterious bond he had never felt ages ago.

But she knew kisses can be stolen yet it can be stolen back if wanted. It is perishable and no matter you are kissed a thousand times, after the process, it will be just an intangible memory, taken aback by time. Has she really stolen from him? She lost the deal.

It was the truth but never the reality. She never knew she had stolen his heart and it seems that Alucard would keep that reality as a secret for over a long time.

So she kissed him back not because she simply admit she lost and got nothing to do but to submit but because she enjoyed the moment that she can’t determine if it was love or death the kiss was made of. It was sweet it suffocates her. She felt so powerful that it rendered her weak.

They parted. The No Life King ached to touch her again, to feel the electrifying innocence that totally contradicts the sensual intimidation the vampires possess.

Before his tongue slip the truth – the truth that his icy heart was caught by her gun powdered hands, he walked away outside her room but he stopped at the doorframe and looked back at her “Kiss your chance goodbye police girl. I should have known at the first place that you can’t do it. I stole back my kiss.” But not my heart. It was for you to keep.

Seras sighed but the smile on her lips came back easily. Now it’s not the bed she wanted to have on her room but the chance to steal a kiss on him again.


End file.
